April Fools Love
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: It's April Fools day at the Condor Studios. "I love you" "Chad, you didnt say April Fools after that" "I know" Channy


**Yes, I know I dont write in more often than I used to, but I have an excuse. I got my school laptop about 4 weeks ago and my mum thinks I dont need my actual laptop because I have my school laptop. The truth is that my school laptop blocks most of the sites - including fanfiction - because it is the dumbest thing in the whole world. :)**

**And I dedicate this story to: DancingRaindrops because I think she is one of the best SWAC fanfic writers ever.**

**Disclaimer: I swear, I cry every time. I dont own SWAC, happy? Not happy? Deal with it.**

**...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Sonny POV<p>

I walked towards the commissary, happier than ever before. And do you know why I am the happiest person on earth? Because today is my absolute **favourite **holiday.

April Fools Day.

Yes, I know it's lame to be still making April Fools jokes at the age of 17, but it's been a big family tradition since I was born. Even before I was born.

Back in Wisconsin, our family used to be known for our April Fools jokes. Every time someone would do a perfect April Fools joke, people would always say 'Ah, they did a Munroe'.

I was voted the best April Fools-er of my school.

So, that is why today I am so very happy.

Last year for April Fools I convinced Nico that Grady had left the show. I made this big scene and even let out some tears. Nico believed me and started to become really sad, mumbling about how he didn't get a goodbye. Suddenly, Grady walked in and I jumped up and yelled out 'April Fools!'. Nico was a little angry at first, but ended up joining me in my fit of giggles.

This year was going to be even better because I was going to prank the most conceited person on this planet.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

As I made my way to the commissary where I planned to start with my master plan, I had an image of Chad in my mind. His beautiful golden locks that kind of fell over his eyes. Oh, those eyes, those blue blue blue blue blue blue blue blue eyes. The wave that always rushed through me when I stared into them. I shook my head. Sonny, you don't like that conceited jerk-throb.

I stepped into the cafeteria seeing that there wasn't many people inside, I mentally cheered. Less witnesses.

I trotted over to Grady who was sitting alone at our table.

"Hey, Grady" I said cheerfully. He looked up from the notepad he had been scribbling on.

"Oh, hey Sonny, do you like this idea? It's a dolphin boy sketch, but this time, he gets picked to go into the space program and he gets all excited. But when the starts to get nervous when the spaceship is about to lift off. At the last second, water spurts out the top of his head, and it destroys the shuttle. Hilarious, right?" Grady asks. I nod my head in enthusiasm. It did seem funny. Dolphin boy was always my favourite sketch.

"That sounds great, Grady. Hey, can I ask you a favour?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sure, anything" He replied.

"Thank you so much. Can you just punch me in the face?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Grady looked confused and a little bit scared.

"Oh, it's for a prank. Don't actually do it, just pretend to" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Ah, I get it now. April Fools Day and all of that. Last year **was** pretty funny" Grady sighed happily.

"Yeah, I know, and this year I'm pranking Chad. What I'm gonna do is get punched in the face – fake of course – when Chad walks in and he'll want to know what's going on, because he loves drama. Then when everyone explains it to him that I got into a fight with you, I'll jump up and scream 'April Fools'. Great, huh?" I asked.

"Ooh, that's going to be good. Pranking pooper is always fun" He exclaimed. I nodded my head.

"Yes, and Chad has lunch at 11:30 which is in…" I checked my watch "One minute. Get ready to fake punch me" I said. We sat in comfortable silence before I saw a golden head of hair come in.

"You know what; I think you're conceited jerk who doesn't care about anyone but yourself. And you know what, if you don't do what Marshall says, I hope you get fired" I screamed at Grady. He was a pretty good actor; I've got to admit that. The facial expressions were priceless.

"Well maybe I will" He said, swinging an arm at me. I am experienced at dodging punches from my years in Wisconsin, so I knew how to do this. I kept my face barely millimetres from Grady's hand and fell backwards, making a noise with my hands to imitate a punch sound. I immediately pretended to be unconscious. I heard rambling and footsteps. Then I felt someone kneel next to me. Thinking it was Grady, I opened one eye just a little bit to find not Grady, but Chad Dylan Cooper kneeling beside me. I quickly closed my eyes, but it was no use.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, his voice soft. Now or never.

"Apr—" My shout got interrupted by Chad placing his lips on top of mine. And don't get me wrong, it was pure bliss until Chad started blowing sharp blows of breath into my mouth. I suddenly realised what he was doing and I wanted to hit him for being so dumb. He was trying to do CPR. Which, of course, doesn't usually work on people who have been punched in to face, fake punch or not. Chad had gotten water safety and general safety mixed up. Of course he did.

I slammed my mouth closed and pulled away.

"Sonny? You're alive, I saved you. I officially give you permission to call my your hero" He grinned down at me.

"I wasn't hurt, Chad" I said, getting up and wiping my lips. Secretly, I wanted to keep the minty taste of his breath on my lips.

"But I saw you get punched" Chad stated, confused.

"Yeah, we were playing a prank on you, because of April Fools" I explained, a little mad that he ruined the prank.

"Very funny, Munroe" He said.

"It was going to be" I mumbled and walked away. My April Fools pranks have **never** been ruined before. How come Chad Dylan Cooper had to ruin mine? That idiotic beautiful moron.

I made my way to my dressing room and flopped down on the striped single seater couch. Tawni wasn't in the room, probably out in a mirror shop. I slowly ran my tongue over my lips that Chad had just kissed, or rather, did CPR on. I could still taste the lovely minty-ness.

Just then, the door opened, revealing one angry Chad Dylan Cooper. I realised I had been lying there for about 15 minutes.

"Why on Earth would you prank me?" He asked me. " I just spent the last 10 minutes trying to find one reason why you thought that prank would be funny. You made me think!"

"Chad, it was a prank, chill" I said. He walked up to me.

"Oh, and it was meant to be funny. Okay, well is this funny; you can't act" He stated, crossing his arms.

I scrunched my face up into an angry expression.

"April fools" Chad said, his breath blowing in my face.

"You realise that April fools ends at 12 o'clock. That's in 2 minutes, Chad." I murmured.

"Well then, Sonny Munroe, I think you are the most horrible person who has ever walked this Earth. April fools" He teased. I stood there, taking it in. If he said April fools after it, it doesn't mean anything.

"You have the ugliest brown hair in the whole world. April fools" He smirked.

"Your eyes are the worst brown colour, I never get lost inside those mud pools. April Fools" He snickered. I shook my head and let out a snort.

"Most of all, you are not the reason I wake up every morning, not the only reason I even associate with the Randoms, and most of all, not the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. April fools" He smiled to himself. A thought crossed my mind. Was he actually complimenting me? By the look on his face, I really couldn't tell.

"And I'm in love with you" Chad said. I waited for the 'April fools' and became confused when it didn't come.

"You didnt say April fools" I said, even though it was obvious. Chad Dylan Cooper would never admit that he loved someone.

"It's past 12 o'clock. It's no longer April Fools day. Just April the 1st" He said, his arms starting to wrap around me.

"Wait, so you just told me you love me?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, and I do, I love you more than anyone could ever love anyone. More than I love myself. I love you" And with that, Chad leaned down and placed his soft, minty lips on top of mine. I loved the feeling and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. We kissed and kissed until finally, oxygen was needed. When we pulled away I kept my arms locked around his neck, and he kept his around my waist.

"I love you too, Chad" I murmured. He smiled.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that" He said before roughly kissing me again, this time with more force. I kissed back and then, after what felt like hours, I pulled away.

"Happy April Fools, Chad" I whispered.

"Happy April Fools, Sonny" Chad said in a husky voice before pulling me back in for another breathtakingly beautiful kiss.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it isnt my best work. but I just wanted to write a holiday fic, since i've never written one before. And I would just like to say...<strong>

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**

**It seriously rocked today. At school, my best friend convinced me she was moving schools, and I was so sad, I wanted to cry. She didnt tell me until I was rambling on about the bad things about that school when she said: 'You forgot one thing'**

**'What?' I asked.**

**'It's April Fools day today' She replied, smiling. **

**'You're not going!" I asked. I hugged her.**

**The End.**

**Yes, my sad little story.**

**Anyway...**

**I hope you enjoyed the channyness and I hope you've all had a great April Fools day.**

**Love always,**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


End file.
